New Life and New Love
by qaudbreed
Summary: Two new penguins appear at the zoo and the gang must learn to live with them. The only problem is the way Private and Rico act around them. PrivateXOC RicoXOC co-written with MatchmakerSmurf. I own nothing, but my OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, but Sky. Ping is owned by MatchmakerSmurf.

* * *

I could hear my sister hitting the end of her crate. Annoying crazy...anyway, I should explain. I'm Sky and my sister is Ping. We're both penguins and both of us are being transfered to Central Park Zoo. We've heard tell that our older brother is stationed there, but we wouldn't know till we got there. I slide foreward as the vehicale carrying our crates stops. I laugh as I hear Ping hit the end of her crate and groans. My sister is the crazy one of the family mostly because she rolled down a hill as an egg. Yeah. I may have accidently bumped into her and sent her rolling, but no one can prove it. I'm getting off topic.

The woman opens my crate and basicly throws me into the penguin habitat. I growl and glare at her as she tosses Ping in.

"Rude much?"Ping says narrowing her red eyes at her. She's part albino. Gets it from our uncle. I just shrug turning around and freeze. I saw the most handsome penguin I had ever seen. I shake my head and look at my sister who was staring at the younger one. I walk up to them

"Hey. I'm Sky and that" I gesture to Ping"Is my little sister Ping. We're new here."I say

"'Ello, I'm Private and this is Kowalski"he gestures to the tall penguin"and that is Rico."he gestures to the handsome one. I smile and Rico and he waves smiling back. Ping playfully pushes me and I give her a heat-less glare.

"One question, why is her eyes red?" Kowalski pointing a pencil at Ping. I glare at him

"_Because_ she's part albino."I says warningly making him flinch. Ping rolls her eyes

"Pay her no attention. She's usually all bark and no bite. Usually."she says. Kowalski nods looking me over then writing on his notebook. Was he profiling me? Really? I was about to say something when I noticed the number of men that were standing before me. Three. We were told there were four of them.

"Is this all of you?"I ask

"No, Skippah will be back before dark."Private answers. Skipper? He's really here? I thought they were lying when they said he was. I smile as I thought of seeing him again after all this time

"Are you ok?"Private asks

"Huh?Oh yeah. Just thinking."I answer shrugging "So...you guys got an HQ or what?" they nod and pull up the fish bowl showing a hole. We all head down and I look around. Nice place.

"Where were the two of you before being transfered here?"Kowalski asks and Rico asks aswell.

"We lived in The Oklahoma City Zoo."Ping answers turning on the T.V. and starts watching a cartoon. I snicker lightly as Private sits next to her. They start talking and I turn only to get suprised by Rico. I gasp then laugh

"Ya got me there Rico. Now, what can I do for you?"I question. He answers in what most you say is garbled speech, but I could understand some of it. I caught hello, welcome, how, Skipper, and know him.

"If you just asked how I know Skipper then that will be answered when he gets here."I laugh. He pulls, as my sister would say, a sad face. I smile. He looked good even when he was sad. That scar really looked good on him...

"CHIMMY CHANGA! wHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"


	2. Chapter 2

I twirl around and smile at my brother "Hey Skipper. Long time no see."I say

"Long time is right. Aren't you two stayationed in Oklahoma?"Skipper questions

"Transfer."Ping and I answer

"Skipper, what's wrong?"Kowalski asks. It seemed like Big Bro finally realized the others were there. He raises half his brow at Li'l Sis and I crossing his flippers over his chest

"You didn't tell?"he asks. I shrug

"Made it a suprise. You wanna tell or do I have to?"

"I'll do it."he shoots me a 'thanks a lot' look "Boys, these two are my little sisters." they stare at him with blank look for a good minute or two before Kowalski yells 'What?' at him making me snicker. I think we fried brain boy's brain. Rico and Private look at us wide-eyed. Don't think they really understood the fact their leader had little sisters. Well, getting in a relationship just got harder. Oh well, doesn't mean we'll give up.

"You're Skippah's sisters?"Private asks and I nod

"Yep. He's our older brother."I say "We were placed in diffrent units after a...small problem when we were younger."

"Problem?"Rico grunts

"Classified to anyone besides the three of us."Skipper interjects cutting off the conversation. The other three share glances, but nod not saying anything else about it. Skipper looks at Ping and I for a second before glancing at the guys

"Boys, head up top. I need to talk to my sisters alone."he says and they give him 'Yes sir's then head up. Ping tackle/hugs Skipper to the ground

"I missed you!"she exlaims. He blushes and tries to push her off

"Ping! No hugging!"he yells finally getting her off. I snicker to myself watching their exchange. He hasn't changed at all.

"Ping's right though. We missed you."I say and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow

"Why? After what happened?"he inquires

"You're our brother Skipper. Sure, we had a spat a long time ago but it's water under the bridge now."I answer

"You're not still mad at us are you?"Ping asks. Skipper looks away staying silent. I can't believe he was still mad about it. The arguement happened so many years ago! He's just so stubborn!

"I'm not mad at you two." Wait. What?

"Wha...?"

"Forget about it."he heads top side leaving Ping and I confused. What just happened? We quickly follow after him. I was going to ask him about it when the zoo bell rang

"Cute and Cuddly boys."Big Bro says then nods us over. We nod and get in line next to him putting on the 'cute and cuddly' act.


End file.
